ZOMBIEPOWDER
by RHODESKurosaki
Summary: The Legend of the ZOMBIEPOWDER continues
1. Track 28: Reunion

OK, this is my first story here on . I don't know what reactions I'll get from this, but I'm willing to toss caution to the wind like how Gamma tossed Elwood aside like he was a useless piece to the plot development of ZOMBIEPOWDER. ...perhaps he was...or not...

Anyway, read, then comment/criticize/like/dislike or whatever.

Oh, the plan I have for this is to release a chapter weekly, thus the short length of the stories. I have 72 chapters, including this one, which will be published, thus "completing" ZOMBIEPOWDER. (Also, I'll always write ZOMBIEPOWDER. in all caps and with the "." at the end to mimic the American manga title). Also, as I've seen in the tradition of other writers here, I do not own the rights to the story, nor am I working with Mr. Noriaki "Tite" Kubo in this endeavor, though that would be a great honor. I also am not saying that I know the characters as well as their creator, but I will attempt to keep them in character by researching them in the volumes of ZOMBIEPOWDER. I own.

So here's Track 28: Reunion. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Track 28: Reunion<p>

The dust settled over the landscape of Gemini Laboratory: a simple dome situated over a dust bowl cliff. Inside, however, a young boy was cursing in every possible way a 13 year old could. John Elwood Shepherd kicked multiple walls around him to no avail while saying, "How dare that lousy Gamma and Smith leave me behind! Those lowlifes! I oughta take my knives and shove 'em right up their-

"Don't you DARE do anything to my Gamma!" yelled a young girl. Angelle Belle Rose Cooney was the source of the yell. Her interjection stopped Elwood almost immediately. However, her uncanny appearances at whenever Elwood said he was going to inflict harm on Gamma began to make him wonder if Angelle was spying on him.

"Why shouldn't I?" yelled back Elwood, uncaring of the young girl's attitude toward him, "He left me behind without a word! I thought!" Blood began to drip from his clenched fists. "I thought he and I were teammates. Looking for the Rings of the Dead…How can I possibly return to my sister now?"

Angelle had sympathy for Elwood till that point. "Well, guess you'll just have to stay here. A stupid kid like you can't traverse the desert alone."

Elwood wanted to talk back, but he couldn't find the words. He fell to his knees, hiding his tears from view.

Angelle strode down the hall at breakneck speed. "Stupid kid," she mumbled, "He doesn't know what he's getting involved with. Besides…" A drop could be heard hitting the ground. "How could he leave without telling me?" asked Angelle to no one. She sat down, curled up, and began to sob.

* * *

><p>"The desert sky knows no mercy, especially to those with black armor on their arm," sang an impish, but masculine voice.<p>

"Smith, do me a favor and shut up," sighed a silver-haired man. Gamma Akutabi leaned outside the side window letting the wind whip his face. Though with the "convertible" he "borrowed" from Nazna Gemini, it didn't matter if he sat up or leaned out over the side of the sepia toned car. He wore a black tank top, and tanned slacks. His usual clothing proved to be too hot for the desert's cruel heat. His chainsaw sword was in its skull-spine sheathe in the backseat of the convertible along with Gamma's clothing.

"You seem to be in a bad mood," mused Smith. The four-eyed man in a banker's attire drove in the left side of the car. His light blond hair accented his deep brown eyes.

Gamma's jade eyes rolled at what Smith said. C.T. Smith had never learned to be quiet; he always pried.

Smith sighed, "He'll be fine. He has Nazna and the others to help him along."

Gamma leaned back, watching the sky. "Yeah, I know." He closed his eyes and let the hum of the engine sing its mechanical lullaby.

* * *

><p>Elwood stood up from where he was lying on the ground. The tears he shed weren't visible on the manicured grass. He sighed and turned toward the laboratory interior. He stopped when he saw the grave where Gamma stood before he left. Elwood stared at the cross for a while, and then walked over to the site. As he walked over, he saw a name engraved into the cross. It was faded, but Elwood made out the words: Fayren Tatena. Elwood stared at the grave. He closed his eyes and put his palms together. As he did so, he thought, "<em>So how do you know Gamma, Ms. Tatena?<em>" He opened his eyes, not even expecting an answer. Who would from a dead woman?

"Elwood! Elwood!" called a blood-clad chestnut haired maid. Tasha was running, with a knife in one hand and a porno mag in the other toward him.

In the split second before she crashed into Elwood, he thought, "There are so many things wrong with this picture." He felt a soft feeling on his face before crashing to the ground.

Tasha looked down at her chest feeling Elwood's face trying to breathe while being suffocated. Tasha blushed and said, "Why Elwood, you naughty little boy "

Elwood grabbed Tasha's shoulders and pushed her off of him. He heaved in tanks of air. Afterward, he looked at her and asked, "What's up, Tasha?"

He noticed that she was blushing madly. She came close to him and said, "You're still such an innocent boy, aren't you?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Elwood, his face reddening more.

Tasha giggled, "Angelle hasn't treated you correctly since you've gotten here, and we rarely get such a strong young man to be here." She came close enough to Elwood to be within kissing distance. "It's always Gamma and Smith. So since you're here, I'll give you a nice warm welcome."

Elwood's face screamed crimson, but only because of how close Tasha was to him. He didn't understand what she was trying to imply. "Uh, it's actually been very nice since I've been here. You ladies are quite kind and courteous to your guests, and I thank you for that."

Tasha raised her eyebrows, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Elwood and said, "You're such a sweet boy. I only wish more men could be like you." She got back to a within kissing distance of Elwood. "You're just so cute, I could just…" Elwood could feel her heart race. "I could just do so much with you."

Elwood's face could not get any redder, so the rest of his body began to turn shades of scarlet. Tasha giggled and kissed Elwood on the cheek, leaving a small amount of saliva behind. She licked her lips and said, "You even taste sweet." She slid her hand up Elwood's shirt and rubbed his back. "You're even so muscular. It's quite impressive for a boy your age."

Elwood put his hand on Tasha's shoulder. "Was there something you came to tell me?" It was taking every ounce of his being to say those words as calmly as he possibly could.

Tasha jolted, letting her breasts brush by Elwood's face. "Oh yeah, that's right. Nazna said the surgery on Wolfina's brother was done."

Elwood's eyebrows shot up. "You serious?"

* * *

><p>Light shot in a straight ray through the single window in the blank room. All the furniture and fixtures were a bluish-gray color. The only different color was present in the dark brown hair on a couple of pillows. The hair was adorned on a fair-skinned girl of 18 years old. She slept on her side, breathing quietly as she rested. The light from the window soon fell on her face, awakening her to a new day. Her light hazel eyes fluttered open from the light. She sat up, without a shirt on, but the bedspread covered her huge H-cup breasts from any peepers, though the position of the window would have prevented anyone from spying on her.<p>

She yawned, stretching out her arms, cracked her neck slightly, and got up to wash herself. The shower automatically turned on to her being within proximity, and her body was instantly wet with perfectly warm water. She used the soaps that she brought with her, wary of anything that Nazna may provide. Her promise to the good doctor included her being a guinea pig for her strange experiments. She sighed and finished washing, proceeding to dry herself. Looking in a mirror, surprisingly not fogged up from the shower steam, the face of Wolfgangina Lalla Getto, or Wolfina L. Getto for short gazed back at her. Wolfina was a finely toned woman for her age, and her physique was amazing. She remembered drinking a lot of milk when she was younger, which gave her the body she had today.

Wolfina put on her clothes, a simple gray button-up shirt, and navy blue jeans. She clipped her cross necklace onto her neck, and tied her hair back into a pony-tail. The door to the room was right next to a bookshelf with multiple books on various sciences. Wolfina flipped through some of the books, but none were interesting enough to keep her attention. She sighed, and headed toward the door.

* * *

><p>Before today, Elwood did not know what speed he could attain. By the time he reached Emilio's room, Tasha clocked him at 19.6 miles per hour as his maximum velocity.<p>

Inside Emilio's room, Emilio himself lay on a medical bed. His light blond hair was cut short, but it appeared spiky. He was dressed in a white medical robe with a Gemini Laboratory logo on the breast pocket, an uppercase G with an L connected to the inner part of the G and an azure dragon encircling the letters. A woman in a scientist's cloak with black hair and a black turtleneck dress was scribbling away on a clipboard. She was aware of Elwood and Tasha at the doorway, but she paid no attention to them.

Elwood looked over at Nazna and asked, "So, the operation was a success?"

"Screw off, brat," Nazna snapped.

Elwood was silent.

Nazna collapsed into a chair, "Do you know what it feels like being surrounded by slimy tentacles who want to grab you in every place on your body? All the while, you have to hack away at them so you don't get eaten, and on top of that, you forgot to eat before the operation. It took me 4 freaking days to get that little cuss out of him." She lazily pointed to the tray by a gauntlet and a sword. "All I want to do is sleep the next week away." She dragged her feet going over to a doorway. "Sleep is my new hobby." She slammed the door behind her.

"That was weird," said Elwood.

"You get used to it," added Tasha. "I got to get back to work, so I'll leave you here. Be careful, ok?"

Elwood smiled uneasily, "I will."

Tasha smiled and pecked Elwood on the cheek, and left the room.

Elwood blushed from his own popularity and thought, "_Wonder how long that will last?_" He looked around the lab. It was less freaky than he expected. Monitoring equipment was hooked up to Emilio, and his heart was at a steady beat. Elwood smiled and said, "Wolfina will be glad to see this."

He walked over to the tray with the Ring of the Dead in it. The Ring was 1 of 12 rings that could give one the legendary Zombie Powder once collected. However, this powder obtained its energy through a most disturbing way. It "ate" its victims. Specifically, it dug into a person's system, and latched itself in the brain of its victims. While inside, it sucked away the life energy of the host. However, this put the host into a comatose state. There were no signs of more life being taken than how many years the Ring was inside someone.

Elwood stared down at this epitome of life and death. On one side, once Elwood had all 12 rings, he could obtain the Zombie Powder to revive his sister. He wasn't sure how much would be needed, but he was certain Gamma would give him some to save his sister. On the minus side, the dubious nature of the Rings gave Elwood shivers at the thought of a Ring possibly eating him or Wolfina. He resolved to keep his distance from the Rings; let the guy who nailed armor on his arm take care of the Rings.

That reminded him, Gamma had abandoned Elwood at this lab full of crazy, yet somewhat attractive, maids with Wolfina as a lab rat. "_I'm going to take that sword of Gamma's, and shove it up his silver haired ass._" Elwood turned to exit the room, but he tripped on one of the cables hooked up to Emilio's monitors. As he fell, he tried to grab something to stop his fall, but he knocked the pan that held the Ring of the Dead in it. Elwood hit the ground hard, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the racket woke Nazna from her nap, causing her to kick the door down and yell, "KEEP THE VOLUME DOWN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PRICK!" She then took notice of the lab. Emilio was still asleep, but Elwood was lying on the ground, bloody. The tray that held the Ring of the Dead was also on the ground, flipped down. Nazna ran over, and frantically searched for the Ring. "Oh no," she whispered. She turned Elwood over, and saw that his nose was bloody. "Aw, damn it." She then noticed his left hand was holding something. She proceeded to pry his fingers open, but jumped back when the tentacle mouths leapt at her. She jumped back, and they receded. Her heart skipped a beat. Elwood was holding the Ring of the Dead with his bare hand. And the bigger surprise took her a moment to process it. He wasn't getting eaten by the Ring.<p>

END Track 28: Reunion


	2. Track 29: GluttOn for The punIshmenT

Track 29: GluttOn for The punIshmenT

One thing the Gemini Laboratory did right was make a good cup of coffee. Wolfina was enjoying a cup while overlooking the day's newspaper. There wasn't much else for her to do except sit around and use the weight room in the Laboratory to stay toned.

As she was sitting quietly, a loud shrill voice began yelling, "THAT STUPID DUMBASS OF A KID!" Wolfina sputtered mid-sip, and peered out the doorway to the hall. Angelle's footsteps were light, but as she approached Wolfina she said, "Hey, chesty!"

Wolfina, obviously annoyed at the rudeness of Angelle said, "First freak, now a nickname like 'chesty'?" She clenched her fists. "I am really starting to lose my patience."

"Lose it some other time!" yelled Angelle as she ran off, "There's a commotion in the lab, and Lady Gemini said Elwood touched the Ring of the Dead!"

Wolfina froze. She knew what this could mean. She ignored the coffee on her shirt, and ran after Angelle.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…ood"

"Elwood!"

Elwood's eyes opened slowly to the sound of Wolfina's voice. When he opened them completely, he saw that she was looming over him. He smiled and said, "Hey, Emilio's operation went well."

Wolfina stared at Elwood for a moment, eventually giving him a warm smile, "Yeah, I heard." She then put her arms around his back and pulled him close to her. "I was so worried when I heard that you touched a Ring of the Dead."

Elwood jolted back, breaking the hug. He frantically searched himself for any lacerations.

"You're fine," slurred Nazna. "You only have a nosebleed."

Wolfina blinked. "What were you looking at, Elwood?"

"The concrete floor," he answered flatly.

Nazna walked over to Elwood's bedside and said, "Explain now."

"Explain what?" asked Elwood.

Nazna glared at Elwood, "Explain why you weren't eaten by the Ring of the Dead."

Elwood looked at heart bejeweled ring nestled in a pillow. He looked back at Nazna and shrugged, "I'm lucky?"

"More than lucky," Nazna mused. "I've never seen a case like this before. The Rings of the Dead are supposed to suck life force in order to produce Zombie Powder, that's general knowledge." She bit her lip, "What I don't get is why Elwood would be unaffected by the ring."

_What I find interesting is that Nazna hasn't decided to strap me to a table and rip my insides out_, thought Elwood. _She must be in shock about it or something_.

"Well, there's nothing to do but strap him to a table and rip his insides out," declared Nazna. She looked over at Elwood, "You alright?"

Blood dripped from a large wound on Elwood's forehead. "No, not many people like to hear that they are to become test subjects because of a phenomenon that is inexplicable through normal analy- Elwood's head met the concrete wall once again through the coercion of Nazna's fist to the back of his head.

"You're supposed to be the young protagonist who knows absolutely nothing," Nazna loomed over Elwood's twitching frame. "Stay in character damn it!"

"SHUT UP!" barked Elwood. "I don't know how this could have happened, so don't go slamming me into concrete because of that!"

"But you're supposed to be the lame hero with which the readers can relate to!" barked back Nazna.

"Keep crap like that up and no one will want to read this story ever!" roared Elwood, his head comically increasing 5 times its size.

Wolfina slapped both Elwood and Nazna, which subsequently ended their fight. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" they both yelled, then cowered.

Wolfina's gaze could kill a snake by sight. Her eyebrows narrowed so much they appeared to be like daggers. As she looked down at Nazna and Elwood, she silently said, "Be. Quiet."

Elwood and Nazna didn't fight after that.

* * *

><p>"Ain't found a way to kill me yet..." mumbled Gamma. "Eyes burn with stinging sweat…" The infamous S-Rank criminal slept talked in the chair while the prim and proper Smith stood near the window of the motel he and Gamma checked into.<p>

Smith recalled the events of when he fought against Midge "The Multitude" Falzon and his 15 sisters. Falzon used knives to hit the targets in the room where they battled, and eventually his 15 sisters, who bore the targets on their bodies, came out of the walls and danced about. The knives were flying this way and that as Falzon called the numbers of his sisters, and eventually, one of the knives hit Smith. As he ended the battle, Falzon's last words were, "The "C" in your name…Don't tell me you're Co-". It ended with Smith shooting the man point-blank. Smith stared at the dusty town below and repeated the words he said at the conclusion of his battle with Falzon, "…My name is Smith. That's all you need to know."

* * *

><p>Outside Gemini Labs, a bulky figure and a petite one stood on the hillside. The bulky one said, "Ring…there?"<p>

The smaller one said, "Indeed. Get ready, Fold. We'd better make sure the Ring-Bearer is still intact."

Fold, the larger one, bore a large tattoo with a playing card with an X through it. His counterpart had a tattoo of five cards with two tens and three queens on her back. He grinned sluggishly, and responded.

"Yes, Full."

END Track 29 GluttOn for The punIshmenT


	3. Track 30: bOOn

Writers block all winter, baby! (along with finals ((BOOHISS)) ) So ZOMBIEPOWDER IS BACK! I will endeavor to stay on top of this.

* * *

><p>Track 30: bOOn<p>

"So instead of ripping me apart, couldn't you run some tests of some sort?" asked Elwood.

"The problem is I don't even know what to test first," responded Nazna with a sigh. "I'll call Gamma and see what he thinks."

"While you're at it, find the town he's in," coldly said Elwood.

Nazna was going to crack a joke or insult the 13-year old upstart, but she decided against it and said, "Sure, whatever. If he doesn't tell me, it's on his head."

"Mellowing out, isn't she?" noted Wolfina.

KRASH!  
>All their heads turned toward the noise coming from the entrance of Gemini Labs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fold, don't be such a noisy boy," scolded Full.<p>

"Yes, Mistress," slurred Fold.

"Now we need to find that Ring of the Dead and report back to the Dealer," stated Full.

"What about the people here?" asked Fold.

Full smiled, her luscious lips curving to a venomous, yet enchanting smile. "Rip their spines out."

"UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL AT MAIN GATE! PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" shouted the PA system, which surprisingly sounded like Nazna.

"What kind of crackpot laboratory is this?" asked Fold.

His answer was a kick from a dark-skinned maid. "It's Gemini Laboratories," answered Lippy. "Welcome, I am Lisa PinkDiamond. It's nice to meet (kill) you."

"Like I couldn't see the frigging subtext drag queen," snorted Fold. The all black cloak he wore was torn away by the mere flexing of his muscles. The man who called himself Fold appeared as a giant red-skinned martial artist. His tattered blue gi barely covered the man's huge muscles. He stood at almost seven feet. "I am known as Fold by my comrades, but my name is Iru Sensó."

Lippy smirked. "Weird name."

"You too," grunted Iru. He looked over to Full. "Find the Ring. I'll join you later."

Full strode over to Fold, "Beat him up for me, would you, dearie?"

Fold nodded, "I will."

"You're treating me like a warm up?" asked Lippy. Anger flared on his face. "You had best be joking!" He took a fighting stance similar to that of a crane. "Prepare to be escorted out (in a body bag, punks!)" He and Fold started their battle while Full slipped away.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" asked Elwood.<p>

"Lippy's fighting against some Native American Karate giant, and this girl with the cards on her back is headed this way," answered Tasha.

"At least the brat isn't breaking character," remarked Geraldine.

"Breaking the fourth wall

Is simply uncalled for now

Since there's an attack."

Said Ulrika.

Geraldine clocked the poet over her head. "No poetry when giants and skanks are attacking the Labs."

"Uncultured imbecile," muttered Ulrika.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Geraldine. She grabbed Ulrika by her collar and shoved her comically against the wall.

"This is not the time or place for us to be fighting!" snapped Elwood. Everyone except Tasha, who was busy typing in commands for the security system, looked at Elwood. "Somebody needs to stop these people from taking the Ring we got from Emilio."

"Rings actually," chimed Jiān.

Elwood jerked his head to face her, "What do you mean?"

"In Gemini Labs, we keep all but one of the Rings that Gamma collects here," answered Ulrika. "Get off me, Geraldine. The one Ring is still with Ms. Wolfina and Emilio back in the Infirmary, while Angelle is at the vault."

Elwood was silent with shock. "We gotta stop these bastards!"

"Swearing makes you look cooler, Elly," sang Tasha.

"R-really?" asked Elwood. _Elly? That some kind of nickname?_

"Not really," said Nazna flatly. "Ulrika, take the brat and go to the Infirmary and the Vault. I'll notify Angelle in the meantime."  
>"Yes Mistress Gemini." Ulrika bowed, and she and Elwood left the room.<p>

"Why'd you send Ulrika when I'm more than enough to take them?" asked Geraldine.

Nazna stared at the screen.

"Tell me Lady Gemini, please," said Geraldine.

Nazna sighed, "Because you and I know that you cannot deal with a Full House."

Everyone froze.

"It's…It's…them?" asked a shaky Jiān.

Nazna nodded, "The hands have been dealt, and we're more screwed than a skyscraper. I just hope Ulrika and Elwood make it in time."

* * *

><p>Wolfina stood holding her tripod like a sword against the woman before her. She was huffing, and blood trickled down her brow. "Before we continue, what's your name?"<p>

Full smiled, "Such a brave girl. Makes sense since you survived fighting that pig, Shackaboon."

Wolfina's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

Full pulled off her cloak to reveal primarily her huge chest which looked to be equal, if not bigger than Wolfina's. Her eyes were a dark hazel and her long golden hair flowed like a waterfall over her shoulders. She wore a black leotard-esque uniform with two hearts on the chest area, and long black boots adorned her legs all the way to mid-thigh. Her purple lips curled into the evil smile she wore earlier. "I am Iroppoi Ma Shackaboon. The swine you fought against was my younger sister Porcine Shackaboon. Pleasure to meet you, Wolfina, my wonderful slayer of my sow of a sister."

Wolfina smirked, "So even her name meant 'swine'?"

Iroppoi stifled a laugh, "Our mother was a French-Japanese prostitute, and she really did not care for my sister or I, hence our lazily picked names." Iroppoi extended her hand, "You've got some nice boobs on you, and you're quite the hottie for an 18-year old. What say we be friends?"  
>"What's your cup size, sister?" asked Wolfina.<p>

Iroppoi looked surprised, then giggled, "I'm a 42 inch H cup."

Wolfina shook her head, "Sorry, I don't make friends with girls who have bigger breasts than me."

Shock adorned Iroppoi's face, then a saddened smile, "Too bad, we would have had a lot of fun."

"Doubt it," retorted Wolfina.

END Track 30: bOOn


	4. Track 31: Card Flip

Wow, It's been almost a year since the last Zombiepowder chapter. I never thought that I'd have people who liked my work with the story. Well, here's Track 31. I hope you enjoy it :) Feel free to critique.

* * *

><p>Track 31: Card Flip<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Lady Nazna Gemini. If you have this number, then obviously you must be a client of some sort. I can't come to the phone right now seeing as a silver haired punk with a chainsaw dropped a hot-headed twirp, milk cow, and the cow's tiny comatose brother on my doorstep. Leave a message after the 'FU-" Smith ended the call.<p>

"So Nazna's unavailable?" asked Gamma.

"As usual, she expresses herself as eloquently as the good lady of Britannia," said Smith flatly.

"Wasn't Britannia a nation from some anime a long time ago?" asked Gamma, not actually caring about the question he asked.

"It was popular back in the early ought's A.D.," answered Smith. "and continued as such until people tired of such a storyline."

Gamma stared at Smith with both question and annoyance. "Can't you just say early 2000s like everyone else? And why didn't you just say the name of that anime flat out?"

An amused smile came to Smith's face. "Because I am a gentleman and I try to make myself sophisticated. And Code Geass sounds like such an unpleasant title."

Gamma yawned. "Wasn't unpleasant to the people who watched it." He set his sword point down on a barely conscious man's hand. The man only grunted, in pain from Gamma's relentless assault. "And what gentleman goes around whacking some poor gang ten times to Bexaio and back without allowing them a chance to fight back?" Around Gamma and Smith, members of a gang known as 'Youngblood' decorated the splintered floors. Gamma made a throne out of a couple members stacked on top of each other. Gamma then pointed to Smith's hand. "And why did you use one of their cell phones to call Dr. Gemiskank?"

Smith chuckled, "I am not opposed to hurting the uncultured ones who have no affinity for business procedures. And I'll tell Nazna that you made a new nickname for her."

A strained look shot across Gamma's face. "Don't. It's bad enough I owe her money equal to half my bounty. And answer my second question, damn it."

"Then I guess we're done here," noted Smith. "At least we have an idea where the fourth ring is."

Gamma stood up holding his sword over his shoulder, "Sure, ignore the guy with the chainsaw sword, dumbass."

Smith turned around with a snaky grin on his face. "Say something, Gamma?"

"Yep, 3 rings down, 1 next, another 8 stupid rings to go." A gang member he stood on grunted, to which Gamma kicked him into unconsciousness. As he walked out, Smith stopped him.

"Are you losing interest, Gamma?" asked Smith. His eyes stared down Gamma's with a fierce intent to kill. "I would hate to see you falter on your path."

Gamma dismissed Smith's challenge as if it were nothing. "I'm fine Smith." He walked towards the gray convertible. As he put his hand on the passenger side door, he looked toward the direction of Gemini Laboratories. "Don't die, Elwood. Those are some nasty criminals attacking the lab."

* * *

><p>Wolfina grunted as she hit the wall, hard. This Iroppoi character was no slouch. She had underestimated this absurdly busty woman with the playing cards tattooed on her back. "So, please tell me, what are you here for?"<p>

Iroppoi cracked her whip and held Wolfina's tripod mockingly as a sword; the same way the young girl demonstrated before. "I thought I already told you. I am here for the Rings of the Dead that are in this facility." She strode over to Wolfina, "I don't want to hurt such a pretty thing like you anymore."

Wolfina glared as her voluptuous opponent stood over her. Her eyes darted left and right. No one was coming to save her.

"Now tell me." Iroppoi slammed Wolfina's tripod against its owner's throat, causing her to nearly vomit. "Where are the Rings?"

Wolfina gritted her teeth, staying defiant against this dark Venus. _Emilio, I can't let her win._ She felt the tripod pushing tighter against her neck.

_I just can't let everything that we've fought for go to waste. I..._ She felt her consciousness slipping. _I feel…darkness…coming closer…and…something else…something…hard?_

Wolfina took a glance down, and saw something growing beneath Iroppoi's leotard. She didn't show it, but the realization and revulsion of the true nature of her opponent resonated in Wolfina's mind. _She's a guy. This is way too damn late to just be finding this out._ Wolfina summoned the remainder of her strength and kneed Iroppoi in the balls.

Iroppoi's eyes shot open in pain. Tears began forming in 'his' eyes. "GYAAAH!" Iroppoi clutched his groin in agony. "You cheap bitch!"

"Cheap bitch?" asked Wolfina blankly. "How cheap were those fake balloons you call breasts? And seriously, hearts over your nipples? How cliché can you get?" Wolfina stood up and brushed herself off. "For God's sake, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"You shut up!" Iroppoi struggled to his feet. "I don't have to listen to you!"

Wolfina smirked devilishly. "Not sure if you could tell, but you're squeaking when you talk."

"GRRRR!" Iroppoi cracked his whip, wrapping around Wolfina's body in a very provocative manner. "Gotcha, slut!"

Wolfina struggled in the whip's hold, but she couldn't get free.

"Now, tell me where the Rings are, or I will choke the life out of you!" yelled Iroppoi.

"What? You're not going to rape me first? Am I not good enough for a silicone buoy like you?" Wolfina's defiance may have been her undoing, but she was buying time.

Iroppoi ground his teeth. "This is why I hate women. Your catty and repulsive nature puts me off."

"This coming from the guy who got some extra bells with his dong," countered Wolfina. _C'mon Elwood, make a grand entrance or something!_

Iroppoi grabbed Wolfina's tongue. "How about I put a hole in this filthy muscle and walk you like a dog? I'll make sure to treat you like one too!" Wolfina bit down hard on Iroppoi's fingers, but her captor was unfazed. "You know how many women did that to me right before I slit their throats?" Iroppoi's gaze darkened to a sadistic glower. "Hundreds of women. Literally hundreds." He slapped Wolfina, making her let go. "And you're another added to the list. DIE!"

Wolfina closed her eyes, not wishing to see her demise. _Elwood, why didn't you get here?_ She then felt the whip loosen. Iroppoi had let go. _Huh?!_

"What's happening?" asked a frantic Iroppoi. He bowed with his head to the ground. "My body is moving on its own!"

Wolfina stood in shock. _What's he doing? Wasn't he going to kill me?_ She then caught the scent of human intimacy. _Hardly the time or place,_ she thought to herself. She then noticed something strange about it. _Is that…Elwood? Is he making love while we're fighting for our lives? Wait, no that's not it. It's his scent, but the musky smell is separate from that, like it was mixed in and didn't become one product. And the other smell…did something die?_ She looked to the direction the mixed scents came from the strongest.

Elwood stood at the end of the corridor wearing a Ring of the Dead on his left ring Finger; the same ring formerly residing inside Emilio; the Ring of the Dead with the heart-shaped jewel embedded in it. Elwood also carried one of his knives in his right hand. "This ends here."

END Track 31: Card Flip


	5. Track 32: Ring bearer

Ay-yo, who else thought that this story was pushing up daisies? Anyone? *sees all hands rise* Well, think again! Here's another chapter to sate your ZOMBIEPOWDER cravings. A word of warning, the action is going to be lacking. I'm just gonna pull a Poww VS Ikkaku moment (whoops, spoilers) and we'll get to the more important stuff. Jargon filled dialogue, yay! Anyways, enjoy my latest creation.

* * *

><p>Track 32: Ring bearer<p>

"The hell?" Iroppoi's face showed him struggling to get free, but there was no physical sign of him actually trying. "What did you do to me?"

Elwood's eyes glazed over. "Shut up."

Iroppoi's mouth closed, though his expressions indicated that he was enraged, yet no sound was heard, not even a muffled word.

Elwood ran over to Wolfina, extending his right hand to help her up. "You all right?"

Though her mind buzzed with thoughts questioning how Elwood could be doing all of this, she smiled outwardly. "You arrived a little late," she said hoarsely as she took his hand. "But I'm not dead, so I'll forgive you this time." She was about to reach for his ringed hand, but Elwood pulled her up only using his right. He turned to face Iroppoi again.

"Speak," he commanded.

Immediately, Iroppoi poured out the vile comments he held inside, "-king shit stain of a-"

"Shut up, and express yourself."

Iroppoi ceased his tirade, the anger showing on his face, then surprise as he was able to display emotions physically again.

Wolfina raised her eyes. "Specificity?"

"Yeah," Elwood absently responded. "She's kind of like dealing with the monkey's paw. Gotta watch the hubris in my words."

_That's…wha? She?!_

Elwood's attention focused on Iroppoi, kneeling down to face him at eye level. "Now, I'm going to let you talk again, and I'm really not in the mood to be cursed at. You promise to keep your foul mouth under control?" He waited for his answer watching the contemplation on Iroppoi's face. When Elwood detected that Iroppoi had his answer, he commanded, "Respond."

Iroppoi nodded.

Elwood got back to his feet. "Stand up and face me." Iroppoi did so. "Speak."

"It's a good thing that I can still breathe even when like that," said Iroppoi. "Must be a safety feature in the ring."

Elwood did not respond. "Tell me why you are here."

Iroppoi gulped. "I was sent here to ransack Gemini Labs and retrieve the Rings of the Dead and any persons of interest."

"Like Nazna and her merry sadists?" asked Wolfina sarcastically, yet inquiringly.

Her question was met with a smirk, "Anyone we deemed useful, like you. I know that the men back at base would like-"

"Stop," Elwood directed. "That is unimportant. Continue telling me your mission."

Iroppoi nodded, unnaturally not showing any annoyance at being ordered like that. "In addition to what we were searching for, we were also charged with finding the whereabouts of Gamma Akutabi and his current partner, whoever that may be." He heaved a sigh. "That's everything that we were told to do."

Wolfina glanced at Elwood, unsure of what was happening to him. She turned her gaze back to Iroppoi. "Tell us why Elwood has these powers."

"I ain't telling you shit, bitch," Iroppoi spat.

Wolfina gritted her teeth and raised a fist, but Elwood grabbed her arm with his right hand, shaking his head no. She took back her arm and growled at Iroppoi. Elwood faced his prisoner again.

"Why does the Ring of the Dead bestow me these powers?" asked Elwood, wanting to know himself.

"Long ago," Iroppoi started.

"History lesson later," Elwood interjected. "Current information, now."

"I have no truthful response, only speculation," answered Iroppoi.

"Tell me what you think then," ordered Elwood.

_Geez, has he gotten bossier,_ thought Wolfina, _Or is it the Ring doing this?_ She filed those thoughts away as Iroppoi gave his answer.

"I believe that you are one of the twelve Ring Bearers," replied Iroppoi.

"Ring Bearers?" asked Wolfina. "Like, at a wedding?"

"In a sense, yes," said Iroppoi, giving into that Elwood would get the information anyway if his prisoner snapped at Wolfina. "Ring Bearers are individuals who possess the ability to not be eaten by the Rings and to utilize their special powers."

Wolfina stopped herself from asking if the Rings had powers beyond eating victims. The evidence was before her. "What kind of special powers?" she asked instead.

Iroppoi shook his head. "I have only seen one other power demonstrated by a Ring other than the boy's there. Heart manipulation. Controlling the desires of others.

Elwood looked confused. "Isn't that what I'm doing to you?"

"No, this is manipulation of the human body," Iroppoi explained. "I still retain my individual will even though my body speaks otherwise. The brain is a part of the body, so you can control that as well, hence my answers to you."

_It sounds weird with him saying 'hence' considering how he was acting before_, thought Wolfina. She gazed at Elwood, who was beginning to look fatigued. _Perhaps the Ring projects the will of the user?_

Elwood began breathing harder. "One last question. Who do you work for?"

Iroppoi smiled, feeling his bodily control returning to him ever so slightly. "Poker Face." He instantly became free and reached for Elwood's throat.

Wolfina jumped to intercept, but Elwood pushed her aside with his right hand, awkward from how she stood next to his left side, and grabbed Iroppoi's hand with his left hand, causing it to be smashed against the wall from Iroppoi's superior strength. In doing so, Elwood avoided having his life in jeopardy, but the pain still forced a cry from him.

As Elwood looked up, the sheer dread in Iroppoi's eyes made his heart ache at what was about to happen. Though, on the path of blood he now followed, he had no other choice. "Thank you," he said in as much a reassuring manner he could. "I hope you die quickly."

Tentacles sprang forth from where Iroppoi kept Elwood's hand against the wall. They bit into Iroppoi's flesh, entangling him from the inside out.

Wolfina's eyes widened, and then she quickly turned aside from the horror show. All she hear was Iroppoi's dying screams and mouths gorging themselves on flesh and the sickening cracks of bones being broken and eaten. It took all her will to not vomit in that moment and she forced away imagining the full detail of what was happening behind her.

The sounds had ceased, and Wolfina turned to see that only a puddle of blood and Iroppoi's fair hands were left behind along with some broken plastic bags. The tentacles retreated into the Ring, satisfied with their meal. Some belched grossly as they faded into the Ring's heart-shaped jewel.

Elwood's eyes were glazed over as he pulled a small box with a lock on it from his pocket, a ring case, and proceeded to take off the Ring of the Dead, and place it into the small metal case. He closed the petite container and secured its lock. His eyes sprang to life, and he convulsed from the shock.

Wolfina held him close and directed him away from the scene of repulsiveness. _I can't ask him…not now…not now…_ She repeated this silently as the two exited the hallway.

* * *

><p>"That was quite a show you put on (Is that all you have?)," spokeintended Lippy. "I'm glad it's over now (That was a waste of time)."

Iru Sensó, the red skinned monolith also known as Fold, hung limply from the closed ceiling scaffolding, his limbs bent at unnatural angles and foam pouring from his mouth. He gurgled, trying to talk back, but only garbled words came from his bloodied mouth.

In the midst of this, Nazna made her way to the center of the site of battle, avoiding upturned ground and puddles of blood and other fluids. She looked up to where Lippy's opponent hung. "Why attack us now?" asked Nazna. "You could have done so at any time."

Fold spilled some saliva and blood from his mouth, turning it to a grin. "The cards…have been dealt to…you all. This was…my last…g-game." He began to twist his neck, small pops and cracks made audible.

Nazna's eyes widened, and Lippy jumped to where Fold hung.

"But…now…the real game…has just…" More cracking noises became evident at Fold turned his head heavenward. "Be…gun…" _SNAP!_

Lippy reached Fold just seconds after the life had left the lobster-red skin of the behemoth. As he clenched his fists, Lippy looked down, anger and shame in his eyes. "I apologize, Lady Nazna. I was too slow."

"Work on that," said Nazna, already heading for the door back to the inner Labs. "And clean up your mess."

Lippy swallowed. "Yes, Mistress." He unhooked Fold's lifeless body from the framework in the ceiling, laying his opponent's body on the ground below where the blood was most prominent. He proceeded to push all the debris to a single corner of the room, but Lippy cringed every time that he saw Fold's hateful smile, as though he was laughing from beyond the grave. On one of his passes, Lippy prepared to crush Fold's skull when Nazna popped back in.

"Keep his brain intact. We'll need it for analysis." Then she took her leave, as though Lippy were going to do what she said anyway.

Lippy continued to clean the room, leaving Fold's death grin intact.

END Track 32: Ring bearer

* * *

><p>Well, it's longer than the last one. And, oh boy! Who else is doing backflips that Elwood is important now? Hmm? *crickets chirping*…I know some people will, and some people won't. Yeah, Gamma's the all-around badass like Cross Marian or L, God rest their souls (Not you, Light; go back to being dead. Light: Hmph! *stomps off to his corner in oblivion*). Anyways, I know that I have random posts. I do have a plot in place; I just need that moment of inspiration. This was a relatively easy chapter and some info was revealed that I already hinted at earlier on. There'll be more next time…maybe. Depends on how long I describe Poker Face. Not expecting anyone to go gaga all over it *snicker*, but I'll do my best. Thanks to all of you who are supporting this ultra-sporadic series. I really am glad people are liking this little series that could :) Seriously, you guys are awesome.<p> 


	6. Track 33: Ring bearer 2

Another ZOMBIEPOWDER chapter. What was Elwood doing while Wolfina was being smacked around? Now, we find out!

Originally, the title was going to be longer, but it won't fit in the chapter selection drop down box. The full title is on here, so there's no real problem.

* * *

><p>Track 33: Ring bearer 2: Being Chosen Ain't So Good<p>

"I didn't mean to do it." To say Elwood was an emotional wreck would be an understatement. The devastation pounded him when what he had done had set into his mind. Sure, he was accustomed to death when working with Gamma and Smith, but he had never voluntarily taken anyone's life. Until now.

"I know, Elwood," repeated Wolfina for the fourteenth time. Each time she said it, her heart broke even more. Elwood slowly became someone like a little brother to her and seeing him in pain reminded her of how much the boy meant to her.

"I just, was driven to take his life." In the midst of Elwood's sobs, Wolfina told the important details of her assailant, including the tattoo of cards on his back: two tens and three queens. The suits could not be seen; Iroppoi moved too fast. "It all happened so fast. I just…I couldn't control myself. The Ring told me to kill him after I got the information."

This made Wolfina think back to the incident where Elwood referred to the Ring of the Dead as a 'she'. Despite his obvious distress, she had to know. "Elwood, are you saying that the Ring is sentient?"

Elwood choked on a sob, and then nodded. "Her name is Filler. She told me that the Rings become conscious once they absorb enough life force…" He trailed off, remembering what happened when the lab was attacked.

* * *

><p>The alarms blared and Nazna's somewhat nasally voice screamed obscenities at whoever fell under the category of intruder. Elwood's eyes narrowed, wondering what possessed Nazna to have such a low brow method of alarm. He shoved the thought aside as he first went to check on Emilio.<p>

Ulrika, the maid that Nazna sent along with Elwood, kept her pace with him. As they came closer to the Infirmary, Ulrika reached to stop Elwood. He jerked around to face her. "What's up?"

She said nothing, but rather scrutinized Elwood.

"What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"You were able to touch the Ring of the Dead without it attacking you?" asked Ulrika.

"Y-yeah," said Elwood. "But it must have been a fluke."

Ulrika blinked. "I don't think so. You are the first person we have met that can touch a Ring of the Dead and not get eaten by it. Not that we've seen many people intentionally touch the Rings beyond Gamma and Nazna."

Elwood raised his eyebrows at the mention of Nazna's name. "So, what do you think it means for me?"

A large crash caught the attention of Ulrika and Elwood. Ulrika gritted her teeth. "I don't like being away from Nazna this long, so I'll tell you what you need to do."

Elwood turned to face Ulrika. "What is it? I'll do anything, please."

Ulrika took a deep breath. "Put on the Ring of the Dead."

"WHAT?!" Elwood barked in surprise. "Are you insane?"

Ulrika turned away from Elwood, running down the halls once again.

"Wait!" Elwood resumed his run after Ulrika. "Sorry! I just don't see what putting the Ring on does beyond make me a comatose zombie!" He turned a corner, only to almost run into Ulrika, who was carrying a silver ring case with a lock on the front. "What's that?"

"This is a specialized case that we use to transport the Rings of the Dead. Not all of us are as crazy as Gamma by nailing black armor into ourselves."

Elwood nodded nervously, "Yeah, you'd have to be pretty risky to do something like that."

Ulrika brought a finger to her chin. "Well, Tasha wanted to do it once, but Lady Nazna stopped her from doing so."

_I'm beginning to think that these people all came from the same psych ward,_ thought Elwood.

Returning to the seriousness of the situation, Ulrika opened the case revealing the heart bejeweled Ring. "Take it."

"I can't!" Elwood took a step back. "They can't be that powerful, can they? If they're anything like that Pownder guy-"

"AND THEY ARE NOT!" yelled Ulrika, her raised voice shocking Elwood to silence. "These two at the Labs now make 'Pyromaniac' Pownder look like an F-level criminal."

The dark-skinned fire breather gave Elwood a challenge in his battles against Balmunk's circus. He remembered the lengths he had to go through to defeat the strange fighter, getting burned in the process. To an outsider, Elwood's opponent was easy to defeat, but the boy knew how much effort it took to overcome such an adversary, even if the only casualty was his shirt.

"They are at least at Gamma's level through their combined power, and I'd have a hard time defeating them myself," explained Ulrika. "And to answer your inevitable question, yes, I have very similar power to Gamma, though he excels in the brute force category."

Elwood was stunned to silence, so Ulrika continued. "At the very least, your punches will be much stronger while wearing the Ring."

"Stronger how?" asked Elwood.

"The Ring will consume its victims without implanting itself into their brains. This is the only way to completely eradicate the threat."

"K-kill them?" Elwood asked shakily. "You want me to kill them?"

"There is no other way," said Ulrika stonily. The crashes and explosions in the laboratory became greater, shaking the foundations.

"There's always another way!" barked Elwood. "Can't we incapacitate them and get the information that we need? Is murder really an option?"

"Murder?" Ulrika wryly smiled. "Now that's an interesting view on this. In wartime, do you consider killing the enemy murder?"

"Well…"

"In that moment where you take their life, do you consider them equal to you?" asked Ulrika.

"I wouldn't know, I've never killed any-" Elwood stopped himself. He remembered back to when he first met Gamma. Mujata Kinqro, the boss of the Grey Ants and Elwood's employer, used one of his own men as a human shield to block Elwood's no doubt fatal knife throwing. The man Kinqro used no doubt died. Elwood had killed once, and he had felt nothing. Now, the lives of the Gemini staff, Wolfina and Emilio's, and his own were in danger, and he chooses now to question taking a life? Elwood gritted his teeth. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

Ulrika narrowed her eyes, "If you happen to find a method, use it. Otherwise, do what I say."

Elwood swallowed. Sensing his apprehension, Ulrika added, "The ones attacking the lab will have no qualms against killing everyone in the lab. And if we capture them and they escape, they'll bring back an army. Believe me, killing one or two of them will not make a difference. You're already involved with Gamma and you seek Zombie Powder. No one who goes after it has clean hands by the end. You must endure."

The thoughts buzzing back and forth in Elwood's head did not make him any less aware that the Lab was suffering great damages from the intruders. He looked down as he collected his thoughts. Through the din of explosions and wracking framework, Elwood spoke his answer.

"Fine."

Ulrika's eyes widened slightly as the boy looked up. His eyes had changed; some of their innocence had been lost.

"Give me the Ring."

Ulrika handed the box to Elwood. He paused for a moment as he studied the Ring inside. The heart shape on the Ring betrayed its dark nature. Elwood gulped, tentatively picking up the Ring. Nothing happened, and then he slipped the Ring onto his left hand ring finger.

"Why left?" asked Ulrika.

Elwood was silent.

Ulrika tapped Elwood on the shoulder. As though it were on fire, she quickly pulled back her hand. Elwood's skin was hot to the touch, even though he wore a thick shirt.

"It's because it is the hand I am most accustomed to using," answered Elwood, albeit in a deeper, and almost seductive, voice. He examined the Ring for a moment then turned his attention to Ulrika. "Where is the nearest one?"

Ulrika pointed down the hallway she had come from with the ring case. "Around the next corner to your right."

Elwood seemed to vanish as he ran down to the end of the hallway, holding out his hand to the corridor Ulrika told him of. His voice was near inaudible, but Ulrika was able to catch what he said. "This ends here."

* * *

><p>"<em>DO IT!"<em>

"_NO!"_

"_Kill him! He's the one who hurt your friend!"_

"_NO! We have to see how much information we can get out of him!"_

"_JUST KILL HIM!"_

"_NO!"_

"_All right. Well, good bye."_

"_What?!_

"_If you won't kill him, I'll just take my powers back. Fend for yourself."_

Elwood began breathing harder. "One last question. Who do you work for?"

"_You can't do that!"_

Iroppoi smiled, feeling his bodily control returning to him ever so slightly. "Poker Face."

"_I can, and I have."_

Elwood's prisoner instantly became free and lunged for Elwood's throat.

"_I need your help!"_

Wolfina jumped to intercept Iroppoi's attack.

"_Then let me have his life."_

No time to think. Elwood pushed Wolfina aside with his right hand, awkward from how she stood next to his left side.

"_I don't like this."_

The boy grabbed Iroppoi's hand with his left hand, causing it to be smashed against the wall from Iroppoi's superior strength. In doing so, Elwood avoided having his life in jeopardy, but the pain still forced a cry from him.

"_You don't have to. Technically, I'm the one killing him."_

As Elwood looked up, the sheer dread in Iroppoi's eyes made his heart ache at what was about to happen. Though, on the path of blood he now followed, he had no other choice. "Thank you," he said in as much a reassuring manner he could, though really, he was thanking the Ring for taking the blame for the act it was about to do. "I hope you die quickly."

* * *

><p>Wolfina did not know how to react to what Elwood had said. Surprise was trivial, disgust was inconsiderate, and comfort did not seem right. However, she went with comfort, cradling the sobbing boy in her arms, wiping his tears with her already coffee stained shirt. She could not imagine the pain he felt being under the control of an entity that treated life as trivial. Even though Elwood told her that the Ring took responsibility for killing Iroppoi, the effects were still felt by its bearer. Elwood had put on the Ring to use it to kill his opponent. His resolve was there. Now, it crumbled further with every tear. Wolfina had no compassion in her for the cross-dressing pervert who had nearly taken her life. Yet, she wanted to find a way to incapacitate, not kill, as Elwood most likely wanted to. She concluded that he was left with no other choice, and in the peace of the aftermath, his tears flowed like a river.<p>

In the midst of this, small footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway. A petite shadow appeared then a small girl came around the corner. Her attire consisted of a poodle skirt dress with angel wings on the back, horizontal striped stockings, small black flats, and her hair worn as two large pony tails with skull pins in place. "Hey! You two dead?" She blinked at the scene she stumbled upon.

In an effort to evade what would certainly be some profane phrase from Angelle's mouth, Wolfina spoke up. "We're fine, thanks. Hearts are still beating." She cast her gaze upon the puddle of blood that used to be Iroppoi.

"Oh, what the hell is that?" said Angelle. "And, OH MY GOD! Are those HANDS?! GROSS!"

The vulgarity of the situation was lost on the desensitized Wolfina. "What about the other one?"

"Ew! It looks like they're floating in that blood! Nasty!"

"ANGELLE!" barked Wolfina.

The young blonde's surprise at Wolfina's outburst caused her to whip around to face the angered woman. "Don't yell at-" she stopped, taking notice of Elwood. She swallowed in embaressment. "Dead," answered Angelle. "Committed suicide after leaving a cryptic message. Lippy's cleaning up the mess now." She turned away to the infirmary. "But that's not why I'm here."

Elwood stood up, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and muffling his sniffles. "What then?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. Were your tears dulling your senses?" Angelle asked with a smirk.

Elwood turned to face her, a dark look in his eyes, almost like Gamma's. "What is it, Angelle?"

The girl shook a little, internally cursing Elwood for using that tone with her. She straightened herself, and said something that sent a wave of panic through Wolfina and Elwood. "Emilio woke up."

* * *

><p>And so it goes.<p>

Let me point something out here; Elwood is no hero. Actually, I don't think anyone in this series is "good". You have people searching for Rings that use absorbed life to create Zombie Powder. I could go on and on, but I think I'll address it in the stories. Also, from this point on, Elwood is the main protagonist.

And we'll continue with the aftermath and Emilio's awakening next chapter, which will be out pretty soon. See you next time.


	7. Track 34: Dead Man Stalking

And we come to an end of the time spent at the Gemini Laboratory. Also, I checked the manga again, and the place isn't as secret as I initially thought. It's like a city on a hill; can't hide it. Ah well, it's hard working with limited source material…

* * *

><p>Track 34: Dead Man Stalking<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the Gemini Laboratory, the once pristine dome on the cliff side now looked like an egg cracked in multiple locations. The sign that once read 'Laboratory Gemini' was broken in places to read ' b rat Gem '. However, this strange coincidental arrangement met an iron bat in the use of Geraldine Tickey, the pale blond haired, sepia-eyed maid of the now decommissioned laboratory. All she wore was a light brown tank top and cargo shorts with a grey mechanic's jacket tied around her waist by the sleeves. The sweat dropped off her brow like rain in the humid heat. Humidity in any area was very rare in the A.E. years.<p>

The real interpretation of the acronym escaped Geraldine's mind. Some called it the 'Apocalypse Era' since the world that was formerly known disappeared over 700 years ago. Some called it the 'Augural Era'. That was the name used among those who regarded the Rings of the Dead as divine relics, thinking them a message from God that said He wanted mankind to be consumed by the Rings because of their evil. Geraldine never paid any attention to the ramblings of preachers and so called 'holy men'. Still others thought that the acronym was A.C.E., so they came to calling the current years 'After Common Era'. Pushing those thoughts aside, she continued to knock down the sign. As the last splinters fell from the sign, she sighed and gazed back at the lab. She noticed two large pillars being pulled up around the Lab. "Must be getting ready for the Terraslider."

* * *

><p>"Zoneslider amplifiers 1 through 3 in place, Lady Gemini," called out Lippy's voice over the intercom.<p>

"I got the 4th pillar set up over here too, Lady Gemini," piped Tasha.

"I got the last ZS pillars up and operational," spoke Jian.

"Good, we'll get this bitch rolling as soon as Geraldine gets her lazy ass back here," replied Nazna into a microphone.

"I'm the one taking down your ostentatious sign, Lady Gemini!" snapped Geraldine.

"Hey, who else thinks that Geraldine would look great as a boy?" asked Nazna casually.

"Me," chimed Jian.

"Me," added Lippy.

"…Me," responded Ulrika.

"ALL of you can go shove Nazna's creepy plants up your asses!" roared Geraldine.

"It's decided, then," said Nazna conclusively. "To help with 'Gerald's' transition to 'his' new take on life-"

"I'M SORRY! Please forgive me, most honorable Lady Gemini!" called Geraldine in desperation.

"Hmmm…Well, if you're really that sorry about it, I suppose I'll forgive you this time," said Nazna. "Just get that sign out and get your ass back here."

"Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Elwood, Angelle, and Wolfina crowded around the rousing body of Emilio Lufas Getto. The fluttering hazel eyes of the sandy haired man adjusted to the brightness in the room. He looked left and right, trying to figure out where he was; his eyes met both a pair of angel wings, and a very large pair of breasts hidden behind a coffee stained shirt. "Am I…in heaven?"<p>

"Emilio…"

Unlocking his eyes from the exemplary assets of the female before him, his eyes widened at seeing the face of his sister, all grown up. "W…Wolfina?"

"Emilio!" Wolfina clamped her arms around Emilio, burying his face in her chest. "You're awake! Oh thank God, you're awake!"

Emilio's calls to his sister were muffled by her impressive assets.

"Uh, Wolfina, shouldn't you let him breathe?" asked Elwood tentatively.

Wolfina blinked. "Aaah!" She let go of Emilio, just in time to see his eyes roll back. "Emilio! Don't die!"

"Dairy cow," mumbled Angelle. She felt a chill from Wolfina glaring at her.

Emilio shook his head out of his stupor. "So, um, sis. You've…grown up."

Wolfina blushed and stuck out her tongue. "Guess I got the positives from mom."

"And then some. They're real, right?"

Wolfina slapped her brother playfully, "Of course they're real, idiot!" She didn't notice that she hit him clear off the hospital bed onto the floor "Oopsie…"

Elwood ran over and helped Emilio to his feet. "I'd think you'd know not to ask Wolfina stupid questions, Emilio. You are her brother after all."

"Yeah, I suppose I should," said Emilio as he sat back on the edge of the bed. "And, who are you? You a friend of my sister?"

Elwood smiled, "John Elwood Shepherd, but you can call me Elwood."

"Elwood, nice to meet you." Emilio shook the hand of the dark-eyed boy, taking notice of the boy's jaded eyes. He turned to the girl with the angel wings. "And, what is your name, little one?"

Anger flashed across Angelle's face, "I am not a 'little one', bastard!"

"I'm sorry!" apologized Emilio frantically.

"Eh?" Wolfina's confusion dominated her face.

"Oh yeah, if he's been in a coma for years, then his mental state would not have changed," stated Elwood. "Wolfina, you're 18, right? How old is Emilio?"

"He'd be 17 now," replied Wolfina. "And…he's still a coward."

Elwood narrowed his eyes, "So much for the happiness of your brother being alive."

Wolfina chuckled, and then laughed out loud, getting the attention of Angelle and Emilio. "Yeah." She hugged Emilio again, this time without suffocating him. "I'm so glad you're OK, little brother."

Emilio returned the hug. "Sis, I-"

"All right! All Zoneslider pillars are in place!" screeched Nazna's voice through a broken speaker.

"What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" asked Emilio, hands over his ears.

"That was the doctor who got the Ring of the Dead out of you," answered Elwood.

"Ring of the Dead? What's that?" inquired Emilio with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Kid and booby queen! Get your asses up here!" barked Nazna

"What is it with Nazna and asses?" asked Wolfina, doing her best to ignore Nazna's first comment.

"Maybe she's one of those women who likes butts," replied Elwood.

"Actually, she is," said Angelle.

All three stared at Angelle. "What?"

"Yeah, she loves tight butts."

"That's…" started Elwood.

"Information…" added Emilio.

"That I never needed to know," finished Wolfina.

"Hey, you asked, I answered," defended Angelle.

"I have a million and one questions now," said Emilio jokingly.

"No, you have 3 questions," corrected Angelle.

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Emilio.

"I'm psychic."

"What?" Emilio looked expectantly at Elwood and Wolfina.

Elwood closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll start."

The enormity of what Elwood told Emilio could not be processed. The formerly comatose man shook his head in disbelief. "That little thing was inside me?" Elwood had shown Emilio Filler, the heart-bejeweled Ring of the Dead inside Emilio that was used against Iroppoi.

"Yep," said Elwood.

"And it has powers you can utilize?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dude, that is so unfair," complained the dejected Emilio.

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be immune to those Rings and risk possession," retorted Elwood.

"No, not that. Just that, I can't believe I was comatose for 8 years all because of a little Ring."

Wolfina shifted in place. "I'm so sorry, Emilio. I…I got you into all of this."

Emilio was silent.

"I didn't know the Ring would be so dangerous, and…" a teardrop fell from her cheek. "I didn't mean to rob you of those years of your life!"

Emilio's gaze softened. "Wolfina…"

"Can you ever forgive me, brother?"

"I-"

The doors to the infirmary swung open, breaking into pieces from the force of Nazna's kick. "What the HELL is taking you so long?!"

* * *

><p>"As of now, Gemini Laboratories will no longer reside in Leandsberry. Our new location will be a secret until further notice," explained Nazna.<p>

Elwood, Wolfina, and Angelle listened attentively to Nazna, eager to not incur her wrath. They had all gathered in the same room they had first been in when they arrived at the Laboratory. Jian and Tasha sat at the table with Ulrika and Geraldine standing at behind Nazna's chair. Lippy was off working on dismantling any other utilities connected to the outside world.

"Thankfully, from the analysis of the body of Iru Sensó and the remains of Iroppoi Shackaboon," Nazna cast a wary gaze at Elwood, causing him to shift in his seat, "it would seem that Poker Face did not bug their bodies to learn of the battle. I can only assume that they believed that they would have been more than a match for us. And since biological bugging is extremely expensive, that gives me more reason to doubt they would have used such high end technology on a Fold and a Middle Hand member."

"Wait, what do you mean by Middle Hand?" asked Elwood.

"That's for another time," said Nazna. "For now, we're all aware of your status as a Ring Bearer, John Elwood Shepherd."

Elwood gulped. Before, Nazna was unaware what Elwood's ability to touch the Ring meant, so she suggested a dissection. Now, he wasn't sure what she'd do.

"I have no choice but to let you go," she concluded.

Everyone, even Nazna's maids, had a blank stare on their faces and collectively exclaimed, "HUH?!"

"There's nothing I can really do with him," said Nazna.

"Do with me?" asked Elwood carefully.

"Look, up till now, the thought of the Rings being sentient or having powers beyond their parasitic nature never occurred to me. And I don't even know where to start research on you. For all I know, the abilities of you using the Ring may not be a matter of biology, right Tasha?"

Tasha nodded.

_Oh yeah, she's the lead biological expert of Gemini Laboratories; I almost forgot,_ thought Elwood.

"Elwood's relationship with the Ring could be something metaphysical, so when he would die during the research, his control over the Ring could go with him."

"Don't you mean 'if he would die'?" asked Elwood.

"Nope," answered Tasha with an innocent smile, making Elwood and Wolfina hang their heads dejectedly. Continuing, Tasha added, "And since the Research and Development center and the Surgery rooms were badly damaged in the last attack, it wouldn't be optimal to study him now. Not only that, but even if we had all our resources and the time to conduct our work, a starting point escapes us. The Rings are too dangerous to handle normally, and with such fine tuning necessary for actual study than extraction, one of us getting infected would severely damage us at this point."

The other maids solemnly nodded.

"So it's safer and smarter for Elwood to go on his way," finished Tasha, winking at Elwood.

The Ring Bearer blushed a little. "So I can just go find Gamma then?"

"No," said Nazna sharply.

Elwood's expression made an about-face from slight embarrassment to unbridled anger. "Why not?"

"There's two reasons. Number one," Nazna held up her right index finger. "You are not strong enough yet."

"He can use the Rings of the Dead as weapons," countered Wolfina. "That more than makes up for it, right?"

"Thank you for giving me reason number two," said Nazna.

Wolfina and Elwood's confusion was very evident.

"Conjure the logic in your brain, dumbass; you can use the Rings of the Dead as weapons, and you are unaffected by them. Your current value to the rest of the world would make Gamma's bounty look like a bus fare."

Elwood's eyes widened.

"If that's the case, then why aren't you selling Elwood to the highest bidder?" asked Wolfina.

"We own you, not him, remember?" said Nazna dryly. "And there is nothing in the world that could equate his value."

_Wow, she really does care,_ thought Elwood.

"And if you're wondering if I care or not, I don't. I'm just saying that I can't think of anything that could equate Elwood's value. Once I find something that I want, I'll be back to catch you and sell you off."

The despondent look on Elwood's and Wolfina's faces betrayed their anger and annoyance at Nazna for putting Elwood's abilities at a yet to be determined price.

"OK, let's get back to why you can't reunite with Gamma just yet. You're a hindrance to him. That Pownder guy said that if you were Gamma's comrade, you'd have to be as strong as him. Well, that's just what you're going to do."

The thought of becoming as skilled as the black armed Shinigami gave Elwood a reason to gulp. "Me? As strong as Gamma? Is that even possible?"

"I'm being nice here, so yeah," replied Nazna. "Enough training and/or unlocking your own chain art, you could be a formidable fighter."

"Wow, that's so cool," Elwood 's amazement at Nazna's compliment almost distracted him from one of the details. "Wait, my own chain art?"

"Another time," Nazna pushed the topic away.

_She's really lazy today_, thought Wolfina and Elwood.

"Not all battlers have the same morals as Pownder," added Tasha. "He's the type who hates fighting children."

For a moment, Elwood thought his battle with Pownder might have really been a fluke.

"For now, don't advertise that you're a Ring Bearer, okay, Elwood?" said Nazna.

"Got it, only as a last resort," responded Elwood.

"No, I mean that you should search consistently for alternate routes to fighting techniques," explained Nazna. "Why do you think I'd mention finding your own chain art?"

Elwood paused then nodded in understanding.

Nazna turned to face Tasha. "You're going with Elwood and Wolfina."

"What? Why?" asked Tasha quickly.

"I want you to be a field agent to study the Ring's effect on Elwood," said Nazna.

"But I thought you said you wanted him to not use the Ring!"

"I never said that. I said I wanted him to search for other styles of fighting. Whether he uses the Ring or not is up to him. It would just be wise to not use it often and leave witnesses."

"But, I won't be around to properly move my vintage porn collection!"

_Her what?_ Drops of sweat beaded off of Elwood's forehead.

"I've assigned Jian to take care of them."

"Oh, well in that case, let's hit the road!"

_More about-faces_, reflected Elwood.

"Just make sure Angelle doesn't sift through them."

"Why would I do that in the first place?!" barked Angelle.

_Angelle could learn some way to please Gamma_, thought Tasha, but she pushed that thought aside, not wanting to give the psychic any ideas.

"Besides, I have to go find my sweet Gamma!" exclaimed Angelle.

"No," deadpanned Nazna.

"But, but why not?!" screamed Angelle as she waved her arms.

"We need you here so that you can convey the new location of the Labs to Gamma and Elwood after the move. No one else can use the Zoneslider ability like you can, so you cannot leave just yet."

Angelle sat down in a huff, defeated.

Returning her attention to Elwood and the others, Nazna stated, "I've covered all of what you need to know. Get your stuff packed and get out of here."

* * *

><p>Not much else happened after Nazna's dismissal. Elwood and Wolfina returned to their quarters and gathered up any of the possessions they had, preparing for the trip ahead. Any dirty clothes were washed and repaired by Nazna's all in one Laundromat. Elwood was legitimately surprised that there was something in Nazna's Lab that wasn't for stranger purposes like the tentacle plants he and Wolfina encountered on the way in.<p>

After 2 hours, the trio of Elwood, Wolfina, and Tasha stood outside of the broken research facility. Elwood wore one of his navy blue baseball shirts with the Big Fat Star Jack logo emblazoned on the sleeves, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and sandy colored sneakers. Wolfina wore a buttoned periwinkle top, form fitting olive colored pants, and white Nikes. Tasha stood out with a white tank top with an ornate dragon design all around it, a pair of mini jean shorts, small white socks, and a pair of white Reeboks. Tasha continually shifted uncomfortably in place. "Ugh, my feet are killing me."

"It's the Reeboks," said Wolfina. "Those things murder your feet."

"Not when walking," retorted Tasha.

Suddenly, a large tower rose from the center of the lab, looking like a classical lightning rod from some old monster movie. The sphere at the top of the rod turned blue, then showers of sparks and bolts began hitting certain points of the lab's area. When the arcs had hit their points, they straightened out, and the remnants of the lab disappeared from view.

"That was…surprisingly anticlimactic," spoke Wolfina dryly.

"We had a louder Terraslider, but it nearly destroyed our last location," said Tasha flippantly. "Pretty cool, huh, Elwood? ...Elwood?"

The 13 year old boy simply gazed to the horizon, the sun creeping up between the mountain peaks. "What am I doing?"

The two ladies looked at him with confusion, though neither spoke up.

"What do I do from here? How can I get stronger? How can I become Gamma's ally? How can I keep my powers as a Ring Bearer in check?" The boy fell on his knees, penitent to the rising sun. "There's just so much that is looming over me! How can I cope with all of this?"

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. Then another. He looked back, tears in his eyes, to see the smiling faces of Tasha and Wolfina.

"We have no clue," they said simultaneously, causing Elwood to comically fall forward on his face.

"But one thing is certain, Elwood," spoke up Wolfina. "I'm sure your answers to those questions will come down on this road you're taking."

Elwood sat up, staring at the sunrise. "I suppose…"

"OK!" interjected Tasha, "let's skip the pep talk and discuss something that we all desperately need: money."

Elwood and Wolfina looked at the summery dressed maid with skepticism.

"As of now, we have no vehicle for our use."


End file.
